


Song and Dance

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, F/M, Music, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 8: MusicRiza's mother played piano, and brought music to Riza's childhood. She finds that same music with her husband.





	Song and Dance

Riza loved the holidays. Every night after dinner, her mother would drag Riza and her father into the living room. She would seat herself at the piano, dusting off the spotless keys, and resting her fingers there delicately.

Riza’s father would pick her up and set her on his feet, letting her stand there as he began to twirl her gently to the music. Riza loved dancing with her father. It was a special time. The music enveloped Riza as she spun around the room, feet planted firmly on her father’s shoes. Her mother sat at the piano, fingers dancing over the keys. She played all sorts of songs, accompanying her playing with her voice. Riza hummed along with her mother’s playing.

“What do you want to hear, Riza?” her mother asked.

“Christmas songs!” Riza cheered back. Her father laughed, and her mother began to play another tune. Riza bounced, her father picking her up and spinning her around high in the air.

She loved the way her parents made her feel. The music was always uplifting. Everyone was always laughing. Riza always had the biggest smile on her face. She loved it.

***

Riza gazed longingly at the record player in the shop window. The house had been quiet ever since her mother’s death, and Christmas was coming around again soon. It wasn’t as though Riza ever asked her father for much. The little record player would brighten the place up just a little.

She trundled her way back through town, listening to the carollers singing as they walked through the streets. She smiled softly, listening to the happy sound, remembering the old days, when her mother would play the piano and she would dance on her father’s shoes.

“Riza, where have you been?” her father demanded as she opened the door.

“I was doing the grocery shopping, father. See?” She held up the full brown paper bags.

“It took you longer than usual. What stopped you?”

“Nothing, father. The grocery was busy. That’s all.”

She kept her eyes firmly on the floor while he stared her down. After a moment, he grunted, and Riza walked to the kitchen to put the groceries away. She didn’t think about the record player again. She didn’t think about the piano. The music from her childhood was gone forever.

***

“Riza, c’mere? I got you a Christmas present I want you to open now.”

“Roy, it’s still two weeks to Christmas.”

“I know, but I was thinking about something you said a few days ago, and I want you to open this one now.”

Riza sighed, but let Roy guide her to the living room of their modest home. Sure enough, there was a large box sitting on the coffee table. She looked over at him again, and he smiled encouragingly. He nodded encouragingly.

“Go on, open it. Please?”

Riza sighed and slowly untied the nearly perfect ribbon. Once that was done, she slowly undid the sparkling paper. Encased in a box was a brand-new record player. Riza blinked in surprise a few times.

“Roy, what is this?”

“It’s a record player! You said you missed music and… I thought you’d like it. I just… I couldn’t wait to give it to you. We’ll get lots of records and you’ll have music whenever you want and you can play things for the baby when we have one and--”

Riza leaned over and pressed her lips gently to her husband’s. “Thank you, Roy. It’s perfect. I love it.” She smiled, thinking about what he’d mentioned. A baby...

“I’m glad,” he replied, stroking her hair gently. “We can set it up right now?”

Riza smiled. “Actually, I think it can wait until the morning. I’m… tired, and ready for bed. Won’t you join me?”

“But it’s so early…”

“Roy.” She kissed him again, a shy smile on her face. She pulled back, watching him come to a realization.

“Oh.” He nodded. “I’ll be right there, okay?”

“I’ll be waiting.” She kissed him one last time, before practically skipping to their bedroom. She and Roy would be making a different kind of music tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
